12 Days of Zodiac Christmas
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [One-shot] Kyo hears Tohru singing a Christmas song and want's to know what it is. So, Tohru decideds to sing it for the Sohma's...Zodiac style! "...A cat and a rat in a tree."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or Haur…No matter how much I wish I did. I don't own 'The 12 Days of Christmas' either, although the Zodiac style is all mine. ;)**

**A/N: My first solo fanfic. I wrote 'Things Unforseen' with my friends, but not much is happening on it now. So please, R&R! **

**It was the holiday season, and Shigure Sohma's home certainly look...festive, to say the least. Tohru Honda had decorated the outside with anything festive she could find. She put lights in the trees, little signs around the door, and wanted to put lights on the roof, but Shigure insited Kyo do it, since she might hurt herself.**

**Well, you can imagine how Kyo reacted to that... **

**"Why do I have to do it? Why not make the damn rat do it?!"**

**"Because he asked you to do it, for Honda-san, but I wouldn't mind..." Yuki said, with a smile at Tohru. "I never said I wouldn't do it! I just wanted to know why I had to do it!" Kyo said, and with that he was halfway up the latter, not realizing the lights were still on the ground...**

**Tohru was in the house, putting up the last few decorations, humming a Christmas tune, when Kyo came in and said, "Done."**

**Tohru didn't hear him, so she continued humming and decorating, enjoying herself the while.**

**Kyo, annoyed that it took him three hours and the rat's help to put up a few measly Christmas lights, said, "What are you singing?"**

**Tohru, realizing for the first time that Kyo had come it, said, "Oh, the light's are up? I wana see!" and ran past him, outside. "They look great!" she said, upon seeing them. **

**"Honda-san, it's too cold to be out without a coat on, go back inside or you'll catch cold." Yuki said, also walking inside with Tohru, and Kyo behind them.**

**"Answer me, what were you singing?!" Kyo said, not wanting to be ignored.**

**"Oh, it was just a song my Mom and I use to sing while putting up the Christmas tree. Would you like to hear it?"**

**"Sure. Why not?" Kyo said, glad he wasn't being ignored anymore.**

**Tohru smiled and began, "On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A-" Tohru was cut off by Kyo saying, "I thought this was a Christmas song! Not a song about 'true love'!"**

**"Would you just be quite and let her sing?" Yuki said, also wanting to hear the song.**

**"Yes, please continue!" Shigure said, eager to hear the song and see beautiful Tohru singing.**

**"Ahem. On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A Cat and a Rat in a tree. On the second day-"**

**"I am really stuck in a tree with the rat!?" **

**"You wouldn't even be able to climb the tree!" Yuki said.**

**"I can climb trees prefectly fine! Thank you very much."**

**"No-"**

**Shigure sighed, and said, "Let her sing."**

**Yuki and Kyo were silent, and Tohru continued, once again.**

**"On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree. **

**On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree. **

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree. On-"**

**"How many days are there?" Kyo said.**

**"Twelve." Tohru replied, and continued,**

** "On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree.**

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree.**

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 7 Sea Horses Swimming, 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree.**

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 8 Cows a mooing, 7 Sea Horses Swimming, 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree."**

**Tohru stopped for a minute, surprised at how interested they all seemed in the song. She smiled, then continued, "On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 9 Monkeys Dancing, 8 Cows a mooing, 7 Sea Horses Swimming, 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree.**

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 10 Snakes talking, 9 Monkeys Dancing, 8 Cows a mooing, 7 Sea Horses Swimming, 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree.**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 11 fuzzy Sheep, 10 Snakes talking, 9 Monkeys Dancing, 8 Cows a mooing, 7 Sea Horses Swimming, 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree.**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 12 dogs a barking-"**

**"I do not bark." Shigure protested.**

**"It's part of the song. Get over it." Kyo said.**

**"12 dogs a barking, 11 fuzzy Sheep, 10 Snakes talking, 9 Monkeys Dancing, 8 Cows a mooing, 7 Sea Horses Swimming, 6 Tigers roaring, 5 Golden Rabbits, 4 Calling Boars, 3 French Roosters, 2 Horses nehing and a cat and a rat in a tree." Tohru finished dramatically. **

**Then she smiled, while Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were all clapping. **

**Yuki helped Tohru put up the rest of the decorations, including the mistletoe, while Kyo tried to figure out why he would want to be stuck in a tree with the rat, and Shigure was trying very hard to get Tohru under the mistletoe with him...**

**And so, they lived happily ever after...that is, until Kagura came over and 'All She Wanted For Christmas' was Kyo.**

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. All comments are welcome. If you think it was horrible, that's fine. Just please tell me why it was bad. What could I do better next time? And yes, I know my name is HarryPotterSweetie and I wrote a Furuba fanfiction, thank you for pointing that out. :P Well, Ja ne!**


End file.
